


Cuddle Buddies

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Colson Thinks He Knows Whats Going On, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Cuddling was a great stress reliever.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N laughs as she nearly falls out of the bed, pulling the complimentary robe the hotel provides, over her. Reaching into her purse, she grabs a hundred dollars. She walks with the slightly taller man to the door.

“Here.” She says, passing him five twenties.

When he counts the money, he shakes his head. “You already paid me when I first got here.”

She nods, “I know, but I also kept you for an extra five minutes.”

He rolls his eyes, opening the hotel room door. “An extra five minutes I decided to give you free of charge.”

She shrugs, “Then think of it as a tip for the good time.”

He throws his head back in laughter, “Alright. I’m letting you tip me just for that comment.” He starts walking down the hall. “If you ever back in the city, find me.” He winks, before disappearing around the corner.

Kells raises an eyebrow at the exchange between the random stranger and one of his best friends. His eyebrows raise even more when he sees Y/Ns attire. The hotel room robe on her body and it looks like nothing else.

“I didn’t see you as one to pay for sex.” He says, making his presence known to her.

She manages not to jump, but her heart starts to beat faster. “Jeez, Kells. Have you been there the whole time? I thought everyone went out for lunch?”

He shrugs, leaning against the wall. “Talked to Cassie. Thanks for keeping it down.”

She rolls her eyes, “I didn’t hire someone for sex.”

“Then what did you hire someone for?”

She opens the door more, gesturing for him to come in. “Why do you need to know?”

Kells eyes the bed, seeing a clear imprint of two bodies. “You can tell me if you hired someone to sleep with you.”

She sighs, stripping off the robe to his surprise, only for her to be fully dressed underneath. “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone.”

He nods, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Not a soul.” Kells promises, realizing it’s either serious or embarrassing.

“Anytime we have a hotel stop, I fork out the extra money for my own hotel room. I don’t just do it so I can get more work done. I also do it so I can use this app.” As she finishes her sentence, she hands over her phone. The cuddle buddy app open for him to see. “Cuddling helps me destress and on tour that’s hard to do. I can’t just drink or smoke everything away all the time. Sometimes that works, but most the time I just have to wait for the next hotel stop.”

It’s silent as Kells registers her words. “Why didn’t you talk to me, Slim, or AJ? Or any of us?” He says after a minute.

“Because it’s weird.”

“It’s not weird if it’s how you cope.” He tells her, looking Y/N in the eyes. “Is it weird that cope with Alcohol? No. Is it weird that Slim copes with weed and watching Friends? No. Is it weird that Rook copes by talking to you because of your therapy background? No. We all cope in a different ways, and none of its weird if it helps.”

She nods, a smile forming on her face. “You’re wrong about one of those things.” At his confused look, she continues. “You don’t cope with Alcohol anymore, it’s more weed and when things aren’t too rocky, but still bad, sex.”

“Liver won’t hold up forever.” Kells says, patting his stomach, making her laugh. He pulls her into a hug. “Look, if you want cuddles, you don’t need to pay for them. I’m willing and I’m fairly certain everyone on the bus would be willing. So, that means no more cuddle buddy app. Alright?”

“Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rook watches with Slim, their eyes widen, as they try not to laugh.

“Just give me a bite.” Kells groans, trying to reach for the plate of cake in Y/Ns hand that she was keeping hostage.

She shakes her head, a playful glare in her eyes. “My cake.” She says, childishly.

He narrows his eyes, his twitching lips giving him away that he too thinks the situation is funny. “Just one bite.”

Y/N looks between the cake and him, weighing them. “I’ll give you the rest if you cuddle me.”

“Deal.” As the word leaves his mouth, he dives onto the couch. Somehow managing to put himself between the back of the couch and her. His arms wrapping around her middle, pulling her as close as he can. “Feed me.” He mumbles.

She rolls her eyes, but compiles. Adjusting in his grip, so she can comfortably feed him.

“If she didn’t do that with all of us, I would think they were fucking.” Slim mutters to Rook, making him laugh.

“She does that all with us, but she doesn’t act like that with us.”

Slim nods, passing the blunt to him. Watching them for another a minute, he pulls out his phone, pulling up the app store. “I need to get a girlfriend.”

“Same.” Rook says, pulling out his phone to do the same thing.


End file.
